


Der Abend

by BlankeWolve



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankeWolve/pseuds/BlankeWolve
Summary: Hier geht es um etwas Lust am Feierabend.





	Der Abend

Es ist ein lauwarmer Feierabend als du doch etwas gestresst die Arbeit verlässt. Fast könnte man meinen dieser Tag wäre einzigst und allein dafür da gewesen dir mächtig auf die Nerven zu fallen. Um so größer die Freude als es heißt: Feierabend!

Du bist schnell zuhause, sogar die Straßenbeleuchtung brennt bereits als du erschöpft die Türe der Wohnung öffnest. Du legst deine Tasche im Wohnzimmer ab und begibst dich gleich zum Badezimmer. Eine Dusche ist das was deine toten Geister wecken soll, also streifst du deine leicht verschwitzten Kleider ab, wirfst sie auf den Badezimmerboden und steigst in die Duschtasse. “Nur mal kurz abduschen und dann sofort ins Bett” sagst du dir wie in einem Mantra, ehe du auch schon das Wasser anstellst. Du verlierst dich sofort in dem warmen Wasserstrahl und windest deinen Kopf unter der Brause. Dein benässter Körper glänzt bereits und deine zarten Nippel beginnen sich zu verhärten, als eine leichte Gänsehaut deinen Körper überzieht. Du schließt die Augen und fühlst dich einfach nur gut. Losgelöst von allen Problemen wandert deine Hand an den Regler sodass das Wasser abgeschaltet wird. Geistesgegenwärtig schnappst du dir dein Handtuch und dein Handy , trittst aus der Dusche und beginnst langsam damit dich abzutrocknen. Natürlich dauert es nicht lange bei dem Wetter und du entscheidest dich eigentlich dafür den Rest einfach so trocknen zu lassen. Nichts ahnend öffnest du die Badezimmertür und läufst direkt gegen eine Männerbrust. Du erschreckst dich zu tode und dir entfährt ein typischer Schrei, wie man ihn von dir kennt. Unterbewusst musterst du den Mann und du bist sofort etwas entspannter. Du erkennst das Tattoo am rechten Arm, den Bart und vielleicht sogar das grinsen. Befremdlich ist lediglich die Venezianische Maske. 

Als du dich beruhigt hast und etwas sagen möchtest, lege ich sanft einen Finger auf deine Lippe. Ich zwinkere dir zu und weise dich an mir zu folgen. Normalerweise würdest du dich sträuben. Es hinterfragen. Heute allerdings ist der Abend an dem du Entspannung brauchst. Du nimmst auf deinem Bett Platz und schaust mich mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwirrung an. Als du mich genauer betrachtest fällt dir sofort auf das sich in meinem Schritt bereits etwas abmalt. Hatte ich dir etwa beim duschen zugesehen? Zumindest lässt mein Penis, der sich in der etwas zu engen Hose abmalt, darauf schließen das ich erregt bin. Du kannst deutlich den Übergang zwischen Eichel und Schaft erkennen bevor ich auf die Knie gehe und meine Hände auf deinen platziere.

“Spreiz deine Beine…”

Kommt es leise aber eindringlich von mir. Du wirst rot und lässt dich zurückfallen. Es ist dir sichtlich unangenehm, weshalb du deine Beine auch nur mit etwas Überwindung abwickeln und mir deine volle Pracht zeigst. Dein Gesicht versteckst du hinter deinen Händen als meine Finger langsam über deine Schenkel streichen und deine Vagina langsam feuchter wird. Du starrst an die Decke und kannst nicht glauben was du gerade tust als du spürst wie ich deine Weiblichkeit küsse. Mein Kinnbart kitzelt leicht, dafür sind die Lippen aber weich. Als mir bewusst wird dass es dir gefällt beginne ich vorsichtig damit meine Zunge zwischen deine Lippen zu schieben um mir einen Weg zu deinem Kitzler zu suchen. Das du immer nasser wirst, scheint mich dabei nur zu bestätigen, also werde ich energischer. Meine Hände umklammern deine Schenkel und ich drücke meine Zunge regelrecht an deiner Öffnung vorbei um deine gesamte Weiblichkeit zu kosten. Du spürst wie dich langsam ein wohliges Gefühl in deinem unteren Magen breit macht. Dein Kitzler erhärtet sich und sogar deine Brust wirkt mit ihren angeregten Nippel einfach nur fantastisch. Da du dich bei jedem mal windest, wenn meine Zunge an deiner Klitoris entlang streicht, ist bereits das Handtuch von dir abgerutscht. Es interessiert dich aber recht wenig, da du einfach nur mehr willst. Mehr von dieser Feierabend Entspannung. 

So langsam ist mein Bart von deinem Saft durchnässt und ich umschließe mit meinen Mund deine Öffnung, sauge sogar an dieser. Als sie sich weitet spürst du wie sich meine Zunge einen Weg direkt in dein innerstes bahnt und mit kreisenden Bewegungen deine Lusthöhle stimuliert. Auch mich lässt all das natürlich nicht kalt, also streiche ich unbemerkt mit der rechten Hand über meinen steifen Schwanz der sich weiter und weiter mit Blut füllt. Du beginnst zu stöhnen, dich in den Laken zu verkrampfen und spürst wie sich der erste von vielen Orgasmen dieser Nacht heran schleicht…..

Dein Herz beginnt zu rasen und deine Zehen ziehen sich zusammen. Du spürst wie sich dein gesamter Unterbleibt zusammenzieht und du über die Klippe der Lust katapultiert wirst. Du schnappst nach Luft und weisst nicht wie dir geschieht als deine Öffnung beginnt zu pulsieren. Du zuckst sogar etwas. Von mir hörst du nur ein leises lachen als ich mich erhebe und mich vor dir aufrichte. Du erkennst sofort das es nicht mehr nur bei dem sanften lecken bleiben wird. Ich ziehe ganz langsam meine Hose aus damit du genau sehen kannst wie ich meine Männlichkeit befreie. Sie ist bereits mehr als nur hart und bereit dafür dir einen unvergesslichen Abend zu verschaffen. Langsamen schrittes nähere ich mich dir und greife nach deinen Beinen, damit ich dich gleich etwas näher ziehen kann und deine Vagina direkt an meinem Glied anliegt. Ich schau dir in die Augen und merke das es dir unangenehm ist, dennoch beginne ich langsam mit meiner Spitze zwischen deine Schamlippen zu fahren. So feucht wie sie bereits sind könnte ich dich ohne Probleme penetrieren, doch ich halte inne und treibe ihn einfach nur auf und ab. Zwischendurch klatsche ich ihn direkt gegen deine Perle, damit du noch nasser wirst. Bettelnd sind deine Augen auf mich gerichtet. Endlich den ersehnten Stoß verspüren. Endlich ausgefüllt sein. Stattdessen rubbel ich nur mit meiner Eichel und meinem Schaft an deiner Weiblichkeit entlang. 

Erst als du es kaum noch aushalten kannst und selbst mein Schwanz durchzogen von Adern ist lege ich ihn an deine Öffnung. Schweiß rinnt mir die Brust hinab als ich ansätze und meine Eichel in deine glühende Herrlichkeit eintauchen lasse. Als ich in dich eindringe, Kreise ich etwas mit der Hüfte, nur damit du genau fühlst wie sehr du es willst. Ich spanne dich auf die Folter. Spiele mit dir. Deine Nägel krallen sich in das Laken und ein lautstarkes stöhnen entweicht dir. Losgelöst von allem willst du einfach mehr von mir spüren. Du verzehrst dich nach der Erlösung vollends ausgefüllt zu sein als ich mich wieder aus die entferne, nur um dich, ob du willst oder nicht, auf den Bauch zu drehen. Ungestört greife ich an deine Taille um deinen Hintern etwas hochzuziehen. In dieser leicht lauernden Position spreizen sich beide Öffnungen und liefern mir einen prächtigen Blick auf dein Allerheiligstes das sich dank deiner Nässe ausgesprochen ansehnlich darstellt. Ich kann nicht anders als für einen kurzen moment nochmal von deiner Weiblichkeit zu kosten und mit meiner Zunge zwischen deine Lippen zu gleiten. Mit leichten kreisenden Bewegungen dringe ich in dein enges Loch ein, um mich kurz bevor du erneut die Klippe erreichst zu erheben und das Köpfchen meines steifen Schwanzes in dir zu verewigen.Für den Hauch eines Wimpernschlags verweile ich so in dir, ehe ich in dein blondes Haar greife, leicht daran ziehe und den Halt ausnutze um dir meine Männlichkeit in vollem Umfang einzuführen. Jeden Zentimeter lasse ich durch deine Enge gleiten. Sachte und gefühlvoll damit du die leichte links Neigung und jede Wölbung meines harten Glieds verspüren kannst. Als er bis zum Anschlag in dir versenkt ist, beuge ich mich leicht über deinen Körper und küsse deinen Nacken, sowie Rücken entlang, bis es meine Position nicht mehr möglich macht. Die Hände lege ich an die deine Handgelenke um diese hinter deinen Rücken zu führen. Wie in einem vereinfachten Polizeigriff halte ich so deine Arme fest und lasse dich wissen das nun ich das sagen habe und es keinen Zweifel daran gibt noch “entkommen" zu können. Instinktiv bettest du dein Gesicht auf dem Bett und ein freudiges Lächeln huscht über deine Lippen. Meine andere Hand lege ich an deine Hüfte, ziehe mich aus dir zurück und jage meinen Phallus mit voller Wucht in deine feucht glänzende Körpermitte. Sofort stöhnst du auf als du meine ganze Länge verspürst, die bis zum Anschlag in dir verschwindet. Bei jedem Stoß rutscht das Bett etwas mehr von der Wand weg und so langsam bilden sich bereits Schweißperlen auf unseren Körpern. Auch ich befinde mich in Extase. Natürlich sollte es um dich gehen, doch seit deine stramme Nässe ein bestes Stück umschließt, kann auch ich nicht mehr an mich halten und genieße es in dir zu sein. Der Rhythmus der Stöße bleibt gleichmässig, nur die härte wird intensiviert. Regelrecht ramme ich meinen Schaft in deine Weiblichkeit und vernehme schon jetzt wie wir im selben Takt pulsieren. Wie im Rausch gebe ich dir einen kräftigen Schlag auf deinen prallen hintern und lecke mir die Lippen dabei. Die Penetration lässt dich nur noch feuchter werden sodass bereits ein wenig deiner schaumig wirkenden Flüssigkeit direkt unter meinem Schwanz heraus tropft. Es macht beinahe den Anschein das es mich noch um einiges mehr anturnt da ich jetzt das Tempo anziehe. Du stehst erneut kurz vor deinem Höhepunkt und alles verkrampft sich. Auch deine Lustspalte zieht sich zusammen, was es mir durch die massive Enge schwer macht selbst nicht zu kommen. Ich lasse deine Hände los und verliere mich selbst darin dich einfach nur zu fühlen und jede kurve in dir zu ertasten. Jede Kante zu berühren. Du hingegen krallst dich einfach nur fest. Du willst das es nicht mehr aufhört. Das wohlige gefühl in der Leistengegend das deinen gesamten Körper erzittern lässt. Deine Entspannung wird erst gestört als du bemerkst wie ich meinen Daumen gegen deine Hinterpforte drücke und beginne diese etwas zu weiten. 

Mit aufgerissenen Augen schielst du, so gut es denn geht, nach hinten zu mir und musterst mein tun. Ich hingegen zwinkere dir einfach zu als ich damit fortfahre immer mehr gegen deine zweite, etwas engere Öffnung zu drücken. Du merkst das ich meinen Daumen dort komplett eindringen lassen möchte und wohl noch viel mehr mit dir vor habe. “Entspann dich Schatz…” flüstere ich dir zu und presse mich etwas mehr gegen dich. Die Bewegungen meiner Hüfte lassen dabei natürlich nicht nach und bringen dich immer weiter in Wallung. Die Freie Hand hält weiter deine Arme fixiert sodass du es nicht schaffst dich gegen meine Annäherung zu wehren. Schnell wird dir klar was ich vor habe und du schaust daraufhin sogar etwas gierig. Vielleicht sogar lüstern? Sanft fahre ich immer wieder über deinen Stamm um die Nässe deines Juwels an deiner anderen Öffnung zu verteilen. Dieses Gefühl macht dich wahnsinnig. Wehrlos sein obwohl du genau weisst ich würde und könnte dich nie verletzen oder zwingen. Meine Stöße werden langsamer. Bedachter als ich mich dir ganz entziehe. Der Daumen massiert weiter als ich mich etwas nach hinten drehe und mich zu deinem Nachttisch. “Ja ich weiss von deinem Nachtisch” grinse ich und hole einen Vibrator, deinen schwarzen Begleiter hervor. “Dreh dich auf deinen Rücken und spreiz deine Beine damit alles sehen kann..." raune ich dir zu und nehme sogar meinen Daumen weg. Perplex drehst du sich herum. Meinen Befehlen zu folgen scheinst dir mehr zu gefallen als du zugibst. Als du positioniert bist gibst du mir direkten Blick auf deine Blöße und du kannst sehen wie mein Penis zuckt. Auch mir scheint es sehr zu gefallen. Du öffnest deine Schenkel etwas mehr und der zarte Glanz deiner nassen Spalte lässt mich hörbar aufatmen. Das Penis replikat liegt noch immer in meiner Hand als ich etwas flüstere. “Bedien dich selbst…” Du weißt genau was ich von dir will und zögerst nicht einmal als zu mit deiner zarten Hand hinab gleitest. Die Beine leicht gespreizt, sodass deine Finger sich einfacher und schneller über deine Lippen streichen lassen. Ein Finger verschwindet sogar zwischen den weichen Lippen, dringt aber noch nicht ein, sondern scheint einfach nur entlangzustreichen. Du liebst die süße Qual bevor du selbst dein innerstes berührst . Du seufzt und geniesst es wie ich dich dabei beobachte. Weiterhin mit zwei Fingern stimuliert, schwillt deine süße Frucht mehr und mehr an. Zwei Finger streichen langsam auf und ab, über den Kitzer und wieder tiefer in Richtung Öffnung, doch sie dringen weiterhin nicht ein. Die andere Hand wandert nach oben und streicht über die leicht gewölbten Spitzen deiner Brust. Du lässt dich fallen und gibst mir direkten Einblick in deine Wohlfühlzone. Langsam lässt du einen Finger zwischen deine Lippen sinken, tiefer und immer tiefer, bis er schließlich versunken ist. Du atmest hörbar aus und schließt die Augen etwas um es noch mehr zu geniessen. Das schmatzende Geräusch macht mich wahnsinnig. Du beißt auf deine Unterlippe und verlierst dich in dem Spiel der Lust, weshalb du nicht mitbekommst wie ich näher komme. Erst als das leise surren des Silikonierten über deiner Scham erklingt, wird dir klar dass ich genau vor dir stehe und deine Finger beobachte wie sie in dir verschwinden, nur um sekunden später klitschnass wieder hervor zu kommen. Ich lege den Vibrator in deine Hand und übergebe dich deiner Lust. Zögern kommt für dich nicht mehr in frage, also legst du die vibrierende Spitze sofort an deine feuchten Lippen. So wie dich mir präsentierst beginne ich über meinen Schaft zu streichen und die Eichel mit dem Daumen zu stimulieren als du dich weiter vor mir verwöhnst. Kurz überlege ich ehe mein Spitze einen Weg an dein Po-Loch findet. Leicht drücke ich mich dagegen, kann auch tatsächlich etwas eindringen aber nicht gänzlich in dir versinken. Die ansatzweise Double-Penetration lässt dich aufschreien und noch etwas mehr kribbeln verspüren. Du machst dich locker und nach einigem ansetzen und Stimulieren deines Anus spürst du wie meine gesamte Länge dein Hinterteil ausfüllt. Da nun beide Löcher vollends gefüllt sind entweicht dir ein lautes stöhnen. Die Vibration des Vibrators gepaart mit meinem Gemächt lassen dich durchdrehen. 

Ich lege meine Hände auf deine Oberschenkel und stosse immer wieder kräftig zu. Die Penetration beider Öffnungen lassen deinen gesamten Körper zucken und du schaffst es kaum noch den Vibrator zu benutzen, also schnappe ich mir deine kleinen Hände mit der rechten und fixiere sie schlagartig. Der Vibrator steckt noch in dir und windet sich unkontrolliert. Du verkrampfst dich etwas damit er nicht raus flutscht, doch da greife ich mit der anderen Hand danach und bewege ihn entgegengesetzt meines stoss rhythmuses. Wehrlos und ganz mir ergeben spürst du Welle um Welle wie sie dich langsam über die Klippe gleiten lassen. Du beginnst zu zucken und alles zieht sich zusammen wie bei einem Krampf. Du kannst kaum noch an dich halten und unverständliches gestöhne entweicht dir bis auch ich kurz davor stehe meinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Den Vibrator ziehe ich hinaus und werfe ihn neben dich um mich mit der nun freien Hand an deiner Brust zu Vergnügen. Deine Augen rollen sich nach oben sodass man nur noch das weiße darin sieht, während auch ich die Klippe überspringen kann. Ich entziehe mich dir und verteile eher unabsichtlich meinen warmen Samen über deiner Weiblichkeit, der langsam an dieser hinab läuft. Sofort lasse ich dich los und sehe wie du dich zu einem zuckenden Wrack verwandelst. Alle viere von dir gestreckt liegst du erschöpft auf dem Bett. Ich mache mich etwas sauber und lehne mich über dich. Mein grinsen ist etwas hämisch und gefolgt von einem sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. “Schönen Feierabend ..." flüstere ich dir in dein Ohr und verschwinde in den nächsten Raum.

Plötzlich springt dein Wecker an und dir wird klar dass das alles nur ein feuchter Traum war. Sogar spürbar feucht, als du dein Höschen überprüfst. Kurz denkst du an den Traum ehe dir ein leicht verlegenes lächeln über die Lippen kommt und deine rechte Hand langsam hinab fährt.

Wo du eh schon mal feucht und rallig bist….


End file.
